


Rhett is a douche (but not really)

by linknealgotdabooty (MissCGiggles)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Bad Communication, Bi Link, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, No Kids - Freeform, Pining, no wives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCGiggles/pseuds/linknealgotdabooty
Summary: Rhett doesn't like Link's boyfriends, they're all idiots in his opinion. It shouldn't bother him as much as it does. Stevie helps him along by sharing a secret she probably shouldn't have.





	Rhett is a douche (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! I wrote this quite a while ago, then I edited and edited it again and it's not perfect, but I'm putting it out there for ya'll to read! This is like half beta'd I changed a bunch of stuff along the way, If you find anything majorly wrong let me know.

Link's phone chirped for the third time and he checked it again. As Link read what was on the small screen, an amused smile came on his face.

“Who's texting you, man?” Rhett had a scowl on his face. They were preparing for the episode they were shooting in a few days, where they were going to have the experience of being in a deprivation tank for an hour. It was important, and Link texting every five minutes was beginning to get on his nerves. He was not happy being interrupted again.

“It’s that guy we met at the party last weekend.” Link answered with a small smile on his face.

Rhett groaned, “That tall guy with the ponytail?” 

Link nodded and smiled. They had been at a party and Stevie had introduced them. Link had been smitten by the tall blond immediately, Rhett not so much though. 

“Ugh no Link, he was a total douche, way too into himself.” Rhett’s scowl deepened.

The smile on Link’s face dimmed and he looked straight back at Rhett, “Well it’s a good thing that you don’t have to go out with him, isn’t it? And his name is James!” Link snapped. 

Rhett never really approved of any of the guys he dated, and Link kind of wanted to punch his friend right now. For a man who was straight, he did have a lot of opinions about guys, Link thought, and he was very annoyed by Rhett's meddling attitude. 

“You’re gonna go out with him?” Rhett asked. He could feel anger bubbling through him, the heat travelled to his face as the anger grew. He disliked that guy immediately. He had been loud and abrasive, demanding attention of the people around him and had hogged Link’s attention the whole night. Rhett had been in a horrible mood the whole party through.

Both Link and the guy had ignored Rhett in favor of talking about their shared love of mountain biking and whatever nerd stuff they enjoyed, while Rhett fended for himself in the sea of strangers. Of course he wanted Link to find love, but he just didn’t want Link to be with another asshole. Link always found the assholes in his opinion.

“He asked me to go out with him tomorrow.” Link was back to looking down at his screen typing a response to the guy, a smirk in place. Rhett could see the excitement on his face.

Rhett huffed and got up, “I’m going to get some water, you want anything?” 

“Yeah, get me a soda please.” Link still wasn’t looking up from his phone.

Rhett gave a nod and left. Link watched him as he walked across the room. Rhett often had very strong opinions about people, but he knew that Rhett would get over it.

* * *

Two days had passed, and they were ready to shoot the deprivation tank episode. They had carpooled in like every day and Link had been in a very chipper mood. As they were getting ready to file into the car with Stevie and Ben to go shoot at the deprivation tank guy’s house, Link’s phone started chirping in rapid succession again. Rhett was curious as Link sat with his head buried in his phone while they drove. He was in the back seat and Rhett in the front passenger side while Ben was driving. Rhett looked back at his friend and studied the man who was happily texting.

“Is it that guy texting you again?” He asked, disdain dripping from his words. 

Link looked up from his phone and his smile disappeared when he saw the expression on Rhett’s face. “Yes, it is.” He answered, but quickly went back to his phone. He didn’t want to deal with Rhett’s attitude right now. Link was in a good mood and he didn’t want it ruined. 

Rhett could see that he wasn’t going to get anymore out of Link right now, he had closed himself off, and he let him be. He had to control himself, he knew it really wasn’t any of his business. 

They arrived an hour later and discovered that it was just a regular house, and the guy had the tank in a shed in his backyard. They filmed the intro to what was happening and had Ed, the owner, show them around and ask questions. They were both curious and apprehensive.

They decided that Rhett was going to go first and he was shown a bathroom where he had to shower and get ready. They weren’t supposed to wear anything in the water in the tank, but were giving a robe to wear until they got in the tank.

Rhett was excited, Link less so. Link didn’t like the dark and he didn’t like being in the dark alone. 

Rhett had no trouble in the tank and seemed to have a great time, leaving Link questioning. Rhett emerged feeling like a new man and urged Link to do it as well. 

It was Link’s turn shortly after, Link had showered while Rhett had been in the tank and was ready to take over when Rhett was out. When the time was for Link to get in, everyone got outside to let Link get in the tank without having to show his naked body to everyone. Link wanted Rhett to stay with him in the room though as he got in, he was very nervous. 

He got naked in front of Rhett and stuck one leg in the tank. Rhett tried to avert his eyes to not get too much of an eye full, but it was too much of a temptation not to look. He noticed a mark on Link’s left hip. It was clearly a love bite, round and purple and right there near his hip bone. 

Rhett’s eyes were drawn to it, but before he could look at it at length, Link had sat down in the tank, ready for them shooting him closing the door to the tank. Rhett let the thoughts about the mark go in the moment. He sat down in the garden with Ed and waited and tried not to dwell on the mark too much.

* * *

Later back in the office, they were going over the experience in the chamber, Rhett was looking out the window not really listening to what Link was saying. He interrupted Link in the middle of a sentence. “I saw that mark on your hip. Did James give that to you?” He looked back at Link, an intense look in his eyes.

Link was a bit taken aback by being cut off like that, but quickly snapped out of it to retort. 

“Yeah, we went on that date last night. Dang, that boy’s got a mouth on him.” He leaned back and put his hands behind his head, smugness pouring of him in droves.

Rhett felt a surge of anger and jealousy run through him at those words, it didn’t make sense to him. Link was so smug and Rhett knew he shouldn’t have asked if he didn’t want to know the answer, but his own brain was sabotaging him and he kept going. 

“So you slept with him?” Rhett’s words were filled with quiet rage, his hands curled in tight fists.

“Yeah I did, it was so amazing,” Link knew he was agitating the other man, “He sucked my cock, Rhett, and then he ate me out, and when I was nice and loose on his tongue, I let him fuck me with his big cock.” Link was smugly watching emotions run over Rhett’s face.

Rhett stood up abruptly and fled from the room, Link called after him “Don’t ask if you don’t wanna know the answer Rhett!” Link let himself fall down onto the couch, thinking a nap would be nice. Rhett would come back when he was done being a nosy dick.

* * *

Rhett was stomping around the place angrily, he needed to get this rage and jealousy out of his system, he headed for the kitchen to make some tea. Tea usually helped calm him down. When Eddie was on his way to get another cup of coffee, he saw the stormcloud that was Rhett in the kitchen, and got out of there faster than ever before, without any coffee in his mug, and had apparently warned the rest of the team, because people kept their distance.

Rhett felt a bit bad, but not enough to do anything else than glower. When the tea was made, he took the cup and stormed into Stevie’s office, where she was working quietly. Rhett fell down on her small couch and glared at a print on her wall, not saying anything. 

Stevie knew something was wrong, she had known the man for several years. “What’s up, boss?” She turned around in her chair and gave him an inquiring look. “Having a fight with Link?”

Rhett sipped his tea before answering, “Link is dating another jerk,” The scowl on his face hadn’t lessened since he had left the kitchen.

Stevie almost rolled her eyes. Rhett never approved of Link’s boyfriends, and she was tired of them bickering about it. 

“Yes James, I know. I introduced them at the party Rhett, James is one of my good friends, he’s a good guy.” She said, giving Rhett a pointed look. 

Rhett collapsed the sofa, trying to make himself seem smaller. “Yeah, who apparently gives amazing head and has a big cock.” Rhett could hear the disdain in his own voice, but he couldn’t help it.

Stevie was quiet for a little while, “You asked him about it?” Stevie was surprised.

“No, he voluntarily gave me the information, when I asked if he had slept with him. Link’s just a jerk. He knows I don’t like that guy.” Rhett was looking angrily into his tea now.

“Well, Rhett, for someone who’s straight and not AT ALL into his best friend, you do spend a lot of time complaining about his boyfriends.” Stevie had had enough of his crap.

Rhett huffed at that, “Well I just don’t want him to be with assholes. I wish he would go back to dating some girls again, girls aren’t such dickheads.”

“Well that’s totally Link’s decision, and if he’s craving attention from men right now, that’s his business,” Stevie had a hard look on her face. “Also when was the last time you looked in the mirror? Because all those jerks that Link’s been dating, well almost all of them have been eerily similar to some other big guy we know…” She paused for a moment, “They all look like you Rhett!” Stevie was agitated now. 

She was tired of seeing her bosses skirt around the facts. She knew Link was in love with Rhett, apparently Rhett just hadn’t figured it out yet. “He’s dating people who look like you, who are a little too self assured, know-it-alls, but deep down really really sweet guys, because they are like you! So think about that for a while!” Stevie turned around in her chair again, watching her screen to let Rhett stew in it, with this new information.

Rhett was shocked, he hadn’t expected that to come out of Stevie’s mouth. He sat looking at nothing for a while before standing up. “Um, Stevie, I’m gonna go home now. Can you give Link a ride home?” He had an empty look in his eyes.

“Sure.” Came the reply and Rhett was out the door soon after.

Rhett drove out to a trail where him and Link had hiked multiple times. His thoughts were racing and he felt weird, almost like he couldn’t feel his own body. Link being in love with him was not something he ever thought he would have to deal with. They had been friends forever and he didn’t want to lose that. 

He sat in the car for a while mulling the last year over in his own mind. Since Link had told Rhett that he was in fact bisexual and that he was going to start dating men, Rhett had felt weird about it. He had accepted Link, of course, but Stevie was right. He had never liked any of the guys Link dated, and if he thought hard about it, most of them had been big blond guys like himself. 

Did Link really date those guys because they were like him? He couldn’t wrap his head around it right now. Link was in love with him? He felt a swoop in his stomach at the thought, it wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling, but he didn’t know what to do about it right now.

He looked out over the forest in front of him, slowly got out of the car, and found a few water bottles that he put in his pockets. He started in a brisk pace on the trail where they usually went. He needed to clear his head and find out how he felt about all this.

* * *

Stevie went on to find Link a little later. She found him stretched out on the couch in their office fast asleep. He was cute when he was asleep. So relaxed and free from anxiety. She almost couldn’t bear to wake him, but she really did want to go home to her girlfriend and Enzo their dog, who had stayed at home today. 

She shook Link’s shoulder, waking him gently, “Hey Link. Link.” She shook harder, watching as he slowly came back to consciousness, “I’m taking you home Link, Rhett left like an hour ago, and asked me to drive you back.” 

Link blinked tiredly at her, “Was he still mad?” His voice was rough from sleep and the look of longing on Link’s face as he asked about his friend, pulled at Stevie’s heartstrings. Link loved Rhett a lot and really just wanted him to be happy, even if he was the one to agitate Rhett often. 

“Yeah, he was still a bit worked up, but don’t worry about it. He will come around.” Stevie did feel a bit bad for outing him to Rhett, but she had no plans of telling Link what she had done, it would only make Link frett more.

Hopefully this was the push Rhett needed to sort his own feelings out and come to the same conclusion that she had done a long time ago, that Rhett and Link were meant to be together.

“Come on sleeping beauty, we need to get going, it’s Friday. Cassie made tequila chicken and I can’t wait.” She gave Link a little wink and offered a hand to get him up.

They got Link upright together and headed out the door. Once they were in the parking lot and stood next to the car, Stevie stopped next to the drivers side and looked over at her tired boss on the other side. She had a sudden urge not to leave the man on his own.

“Do you wanna come have dinner with us? That tequila chicken is always amazing and we usually have a bunch of tequila with it. I’ll call you an uber home tonight, no worries.” Stevie lifted an eyebrow in question.

Link only had an empty house and an empty refrigerator to come home to, so he agreed quickly, “If it’s okay with Cassie, then sure.”  
The offer, and the thought of not having to sit alone, made a smile appear on his face.

* * *

Link was found three hours later on Stevie’s couch with a belly full of chicken and a fuzzy head from tequila. He was sprawled out on one side of the L-shaped couch and Stevie was sprawled on the other end, with Cassie fast asleep in a plush chair on the side, and Enzo in her lap. 

The TV was on, and some movie that Link didn’t really pay attention to, was playing in the background. Stevie was patting her stomach and groaning, from the chicken. She caught Link’s eye and decided to venture into the subject of the argument from earlier.

“So you told Rhett that you had slept with James?” 

Link hesitated, “Yeah, I don’t know why he keeps asking about stuff like that when he knows he won’t like the answer.” A small frown was on Link’s face, “I know he tries to leave the homophobia behind, but it is hard with how we grew up.” 

“Maybe he’s jealous.” Stevie replied, letting the statement hang in the air.

Link’s immediate reaction was to huff out a laugh, “Jealous, why would he be jealous?”

“Well, just think about it Link, think of how he’s been acting since you started dating men. Jealousy would makes sense, he doesn’t want other men to get that close to you.”

Link turned quiet at that, lost in his thoughts. Link had been in love with Rhett since grade school, and had never told him or anyone else, but he had fooled around with a few guys in college. Link had been too afraid of the consequences of people finding out, so it was only a few times, and he had suppressed that side of himself until moving to LA.

The very religious group of people in North Carolina was generally not very open minded about homosexuality and during Link’s childhood it had been drilled into him how wrong it was. 

After moving to LA, it had taken Link a few years to be comfortable with this side of himself. LA being a very accepting place and working with people of different sexual orientations had helped Link accept himself. His parents still didn’t know though. He didn’t know how to tell them. 

He had told Rhett a year ago about his desire to date men and Rhett had been very supportive at first, it hadn’t been a problem. When Link had started dating the first guy called Ben, Rhett had disliked him immediately though, and Rhett had acted like the biggest douche towards him. Ben had left Link after a few weeks. 

This pattern had repeated itself many times since, Link had met a guy, Rhett acted like an asshole and they left. Well Link knew that maybe it wasn’t just because of Rhett that they left. Most of the guys he dated were guys who resembled Rhett in some way. He knew that it probably wasn’t the best way to try to get over Rhett, but Link was weak. 

He was drawn in by the charismatic big guys who could hold him down and make him feel small. Just like he had felt all those times in high school and college, when Rhett would lay on top of him to get his way, in the move he called “the dead move”. 

His ongoing infatuation with Rhett had resulted in Link calling his boyfriends by Rhett’s name occasionally and even in bed sometimes. After that they usually distanced themselves and eventually broke up.

Rhett being jealous of these guys in some way would make sense Link thought. Rhett was afraid of losing Link. It was ridiculous though, because no one could ever replace Rhett to Link, Rhett was the guy who knew him best, and he couldn’t live without him.

“You’re probably right, Stevie.” He eventually said. He had to reassure Rhett of his friendship and ignore when Rhett started getting snippy. He should also definitely stop antagonising him with him and his boyfriend’s escapes if he wanted to keep his friend happy, their background made it hard accepting something like this.

Stevie concentrated on the movie again, but Link couldn’t get in to it. He got lost in his thoughts about Rhett and their friendship.

* * *

About an hour later, Link woke with a startle, a loud banging that could be heard from the front door. Stevie seemed to have been half asleep as well and suddenly sat up with a jerk.  
She left to go answer the door and Link looked at the time. It was a little after midnight. 

Link could hear what he recognised as Rhett’s frantic voice a moment after.

 

“Hey Stevie, sorry to come barging, but you didn’t answer your phone and I can’t find Link, he’s not answering his phone either, and he’s not at home. Did you drive him home earlier or somewhere else?” Rhett words were going a mile a minute.

Stevie answered gently. “Hey, Rhett calm down, Link is here with us, we fell asleep on the couch. Come on in, he’s in here.”

Stevie led the frantic man to the living room.

Link had sat up and was watching the two come into the living room with bleary eyes. Rhett pulled Link up and into a hug as soon as he got close. He was squeezing Link tightly for a moment. 

“I’m so happy that you’re here man, I’ve tried calling and went by your house and waited for a few hours, but you didn’t come home, I got freaking worried man.” He released Link again, taking a step back.

Link was still sleepy and a little drunk and let himself fall into the man again, “Ah, Rhett,” He had a happy smile on his face, “I’m fine, I’m happy you’re here.”

Rhett let the sleepy man slump against him. Link’s head ended up on his shoulder and his hands on Rhett’s waist. He usually never let himself get this close to Rhett or show this much affection for the other man, in an attempt to not let his feelings show. But the alcohol helped lower his inhibitions.

Stevie was watching the two men with a fond smile on her face. They were ridiculous, the two of them, loving each other so much, but fighting it. “Maybe you could take Link home,” She asked Rhett, “I made him have tequila chicken with extra tequila. Then, we won’t inconvenience an uber driver now. And maybe you two need to talk.” She gave Rhett one of her pointed looks.

Rhett cupped Link around the shoulders and pulled him away from himself and turned him around to lead him out of the room, “Yeah, I can can do that.” He smiled at his employee and thanked her for taking care of Link.

They walked out to the car, he got Link strapped in, and headed towards Link’s house. Link, of course, fell asleep again, and when they arrived at his house, was barely awake as Rhett lead him to his bedroom and turned on the lights. He lead him to the side he knew Link preferred sleeping on and gestured towards the bed, “Alright, Link, get in.” 

Link apparently did register where he was, because he started stripping off his clothes and found his night pants under the duvet. As he was taking off his underwear, Rhett averted his eyes, but as Link was struggling to get the night pants on, the urge to just take a peek was too strong. Link’s small hips were right there in front of him with his white cheeks at full display. Rhett always thought he had the cutest butt, and a momentum from when they had shot the local commercial for the tattoo parlor, their old logo, sat right there on his right buttcheek. Rhett looked at the outline of his own younger self on there. He felt a deep satisfaction knowing that no matter who Link would ever be with, they would be confronted by a tiny picture of himself on Links butt.

Link finally managed to pull the pants up and was soon snuggled deeply in his duvet. Rhett smiled down at the tuft of dark hair sticking out and gently said goodbye to the man, “See you tomorrow Link, I’ll call you and we can talk.” 

Link grunted at that, and Rhett went for the door. But right as he was closing the door he heard Link’s scratchy voice, “Rhett,” it was almost a whine. “Please stay with me.”

Rhett froze in the door not sure what to do. 

“Please Rhett, lay down with me, I don’t want to be alone.” Link sighed. Rhett couldn’t deny the other man. Rhett knew that he would never be able to deny him anything. He was in love with Link, that swooping feeling when he was close to Link that he had had a hard time interpreting, was love. He wanted to be close to Link, but he was scared. This was all new to him.

He slowly undressed until he was in his t-shirt and boxers. He climbed into the plush bed and Link was at his side as soon as he had positioned himself. Link buried his head in Rhett’s shoulder and was fast asleep a minute later. It took Rhett a while to fall asleep next to his friend. The thought of his feelings for Link and how Link maybe felt about him filled his head, but he eventually succeeded in falling asleep.

* * *

Rhett woke up the next morning to an empty bed, the spot where Link had been was cold. Rhett quickly used Link’s bathroom to relieve himself and put on his jeans again, before going through the house to look for Link. He found the other man in his study, typing away at his computer. He hadn’t heard Rhett coming in, so he jumped when Rhett started talking.

“Working on a Saturday, Link? You know this is our day off right?” He moved closer to the other man and put a hand on shoulder, looking at what he was doing on the screen. Link felt weight of the hand on his shoulder and looked up at the other man and let out a sigh.

“Yes I know, Rhett. But I didn’t finish this email yesterday and I need it to be out before Monday.” The warmth of Rhett’s hand on his shoulder had small shocks of pleasure run through Link’s body, and closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy it. He continued writing the email. “You can go eat something, there’s cereal in the kitchen.”

Rhett nodded at that, “Okay I’ll leave you to it, but I wanna talk to you. Come find me when you’re done.” Rhett squeezed Link’s bony shoulder and went in search of his cereal stash. Always knowing that Link had the good cereal.

Rhett was sat in front of the TV, eating some Cinnamon Toast Crunch when Link found him ten minutes later. Link sat down next to him and he could feel the heat coming off of the other man. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing how to start the conversation. When Rhett had finished his bowl he sat it down and inhaled audibly, making Link look at him. 

“I’m really sorry about yesterday, Link,” He started, “I shouldn’t have stormed out on you like that or left you there, who you date is your business, I know I’m too judgemental.” 

Link could see the sincerity in his eyes and felt warmth spread through his body at the words from the other man, “It’s all good, Rhett,” He smiled warmly at him. “You’re just trying to look out for me, I know that. You’re my best friend, and friends help each other out and look out for each other.” Link let his head fall to Rhett’s shoulder showing his appreciation.  
Rhett couldn’t help put his arm around his friend and hold him close. Link felt so solid next to him, he enjoyed the weight of the other man and having him so close. He could smell Link’s sleep laden body, his natural musk and a little sweat coming through since Link hadn’t showered yet today. Rhett didn’t mind. The smell was comforting to him, a smell of many mornings waking up near his friend as they grew up. Link was comfort to him. 

A small contented sigh escaped the smaller man, who seemed to be enjoying the moment as well.

“Link,” He started, “Um… Stevie mentioned something yesterday,” Rhett hesitated. He had to bring this up with Link, he had to know, but the uncertainty was frightening, “She… uh… she mentioned that most of your boyfriends kind of… well they kind of looked like me.” Rhett felt his friend tighten next to him at the admission. Rhett let his hand slowly start rubbing small circles into the other man’s back. “Is it on purpose that you find guys who look like me?”

Link was frozen in fear. He didn’t know how to answer the question, he was deeply in love with his friend, but he didn’t want to lose their friendship. Rhett was so important to his happiness even if they were just friends. Rhett kept up the comforting touch on his back though and he stayed next to him. He was still there. Maybe, it wouldn’t be so bad to tell him the truth. Link hesitated for a long while. After taking several large inhales of air, to make his beating heart slow down, he finally answered his friend. It made it easier that they weren’t looking directly at each other.

“Yes, Rhett,” His voice was just above a whisper, but Rhett had no trouble hearing him, as close as they were. “I’ve been in love with you for years, so…” He let the words hang in the air. 

“So you found people who looked like me?”

“Yes, I knew we could never be together, so I tried to find someone else. But, they always ended up looking just like you.” Link nervously ended.

Rhett let it sink in, Link was in fact in love with him, Stevie had been right. He felt satisfaction travel through his body at the answer. He was not alone in this feeling, he kissed the top of Link’s head and let his own head rest on top.

“What if you could be with me Link, would you want to do that?” Rhett’s voice had lowered to a deep timbre. At this Link’s head shot up and he looked directly into the green eyes of his friend.

“But you’ve never been into men Rhett!” He interjected, “You’ve never been interested in any men before.” Link was looking at him with big surprised eyes.

“Yeah, well, other men aren’t you, Link. Apparently I do have an interest in Link.” He smiled shyly at the dark haired man next to him. 

Link was still staring at him, now with his mouth open. 

“Huh?” 

“I’ve been so jealous of the guys you’ve been dating, and at first I did tell myself that the anger was just because I didn’t want them to break your heart, but the feelings just kept getting stronger and each time I caught you with a love bite, or I heard your phone ring with a message from another man, the feelings kept getting stronger, and in the end I couldn’t lie to myself anymore.” The earnestness in Rhett’s voice had tears springing from Link’s eyes.

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“I’m in love with you, Link.”

At those words, Link charged forward and caught Rhett’s lips in a kiss. His lips were soft against his own and the feel of Rhett’s scratchy beard made pleasure run through Link. He was finally kissing the man he had dreamt about kissing for twenty years. As the kiss progressed Rhett let his lips part and Link moaned at the feeling. He licked his way into Rhett’s mouth. He could taste the cinnamon on his tongue, mixed a little with morning breath still, but Link was okay with that. He was kissing the love of his life and the man was enthusiastically kissing back. 

Rhett leaned into him and Link let himself fall back against the side of the couch, tucking one leg against the back. Rhett followed him down, resting between Link’s legs. Rhett went in for a kiss again, licking into Link’s soft mouth, meeting his tongue slowly. Link felt like he could explode from happiness at the feeling of Rhett on top of him. They were making out like teenagers, like Link had dreamt of when they were younger. Rhett’s taste in his mouth was all he had ever dreamed of. 

Rhett let Link’s lips fall from his and looked down at the gorgeous man beneath him, Link’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were hooded. He had never looked more beautiful.

“So, are you gonna break up with James?” Rhett had a cheeky look on his face from the question.

“Yeah, Rhett,” Link was smiling back at the man above, and tried to go in for another kiss, but Rhett denied him and pulled further back.

“You wanna be my boyfriend instead?” Rhett asked.

Link’s face broke into an even bigger smile, he felt like a hoard of butterflies had been released in this stomach, “Yes Rhett, of course I want to be your boyfriend, you big oaf!” 

“Well, I just had to be sure.” Rhett dove for Link’s soft lips again, he could feel Link smiling against his own lips and he finally felt like the world was as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Some people helped with this! Thanks to you who did! I ended up rewriting a lot since then, so yeah idk...  
> I'm on tumblr as linknealgotdabooty and twitter as misscgiggles, come say hi if you want!


End file.
